Anything but a School
by The WGPM
Summary: What happens when Mystery Dungeon characters meet those form Black and White? What will happen when a Charizard who can't fly meets a Pokemon Breeder with some nerve? And will a certain green-haired "king" be the problem or the solution to a string of unforeseen events lead by a shocking antagonist? Welcome to the School for beginning Flyers Institute. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Skyla's POV

_I'm a busy person_, I think as I leave the Pokémon Center. I am able to juggle piloting my cargo and passenger planes, being a Gym Leader, and now this with enough time to hang out with Elesa. I often challenge the PWT with my Flying-Types and have more and more fun with every win, but… I may need a vacation soon. I can go to Undella for the summer, maybe just for a week. I mean, summer isn't that far away. And I definitely have transportation. But who would run the Gym? And what about the planes? There are plenty of pilots here in Mistralton who would be happy to cover for me, but the job of Gym Leader isn't as easy to fill. Still… The beaches of Undella in summer…

Oh, there I go again. Rambling on in my head like that. I will face up to the fact that the city of Mistralton needs me, and I will do my best to help it. I make my way over to the newly opened "School for Beginning Flyers Institute" that I was able to set up near the airport. I started it to help out some Flying-Type Pokémon who needed to learn how to master their soaring abilities. Instructors flocked in once they heard about it, so it was easy to hire people. It has been running for about a month now, and Trainers with their Pokémon are eagerly waiting to begin.

As an employee, I naturally enter on the side of the building. As I scan my Trainer card, I get distracted by a Pokémon near the entrance. She is a Charizard, but does not seem to have a Trainer. I usually don't permit wild Pokémon, and this one can't be wild. Charizard aren't even native to Unova; they come from the far-off Kanto Region. I mean to visit there once. Maybe I can go there during the summer. _That _would be a vacation. I could get to ride the Magnet Train…

I quickly snap out of it. But I can't help thinking… Wouldn't a Charizard, especially a big Level 100 one like that, already know how to fly?

* * *

Kay's POV

This is awkward. It seems as if every Pokémon here is with a Trainer. I look around nervously, though there isn't much need to. After all, I _am_ Kay. I know that if Skyla knew who I was, she would not only admit me, she would full-on invite me.

When I think about it, I realize the inaccuracy (not to mention redundancy) of the name of this organization. It isn't as much of a school as it is a facility, or… Well, anything but a school. This is a place of learning, yes, but it is a place of learning how to do something fun. The word 'school' sort of puts a boring label on it.

One by one, Trainers enter the building. Some have their Pokémon out, others do not. I make my way to the entrance of the building without any idea how I'm going to pull this off.

I am a wild Charizard. And for the most part, I am grounded.

Of course, I do know how to fly. I mean, I can catch air underneath my wings, and I can gain altitude, but only for a little while. And my landings, well, they can be improved. Ground-Type moves do not affect me, but it would be a real faux pas in the world of Flying-Types if they did.

It is usually very cloudy in Mistralton City, and it often rains in the spring. If I was not a Fire-Type, I wouldn't mind the starting rain. At first it is a drizzle, but then it accelerates into nearly pouring rain. I shelter my flaming tail with my left wing.

Parasol Ladies are the only ones prepared. Everyone else is cramming four or five to an umbrella, huddling around the nearest one they can find. The situation is becoming more awkward as Trainers let their Pokémon back into their Poké Balls, excluding anyone with a Mantyke, Mantine, Wingull, Pelipper, Ducklett, Swanna, or the occasional Gyarados. I slump down and let my wings droop. I'm becoming the only Pokémon out not to be a Water-Type. I don't dislike the rain, I just feel a little cold.

* * *

N's POV

I realize it's raining seconds after I emerge from the Hidden Grotto. My encounter with the Psyduck in it had been a little strange, though enjoyable. The Pokémon explained that he knew he was different from every other Psyduck he knew, as if he could do something the others could not.

So, as I stand in the rain, I look in the direction of the School for Beginning Flyers Institution that opened a little over a month ago. Construction of it had uncovered the trees, now exposed, that formed the Hidden Grotto I recently left. I know that the program was meant to help Pokémon, but I can't help thinking that building it required the homes of some Pokémon to be destroyed.

That's just how civilization is, I guess.

Despite the rain, I see many Trainers lined up to enter the facility. There are some Pokémon out, mostly Water-Types, I notice, but I see there is also a Charizard standing there in the rain, soaking wet. My instincts draw me to it.

Making my way through the crowd is easy, for people have separated into groups under the nearest umbrella. Overhead, a Swanna protects me. "Thank you," I say quietly.

I find the Charizard and realize she's wild. Without meaning to startle her, I calmly ask, "What is the matter?"

See, I have a way with Pokémon. My first memories were with Pokémon that were mistreated by people. Because of this, I am able to communicate with Pokémon and understand them when they speak to me. I have been treated like a freak because of this, even by Ghetsis, the man who claims to be my father…

The Charizard is surprized, at first, to hear my voice. She stares at me for a couple of seconds with her big Charizard eyes and says nothing.

"It's okay, you can talk to me," I gently place my hand on her shoulder, "I understand Pokémon."

She opens her mouth. "N," she stuttered, speaking my name.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kay's POV

I could not be more surprised. The Natural Harmonia Gropius himself - that's N's full name - is standing right there in the open, seeking _my_ attention. I guess I should have known; N is very sympathetic towards Pokémon, and a Charizard standing miserably in the rain would catch his eye, but it just seems highly coincidental that the one person who can talk to Pokémon happens to show up right when I kind of need him.

I almost start to panic as I try to quickly decide whether or not I should reveal my identity. I decide It's safe. This is N, after all. I can trust N.

"N," I say. He hesitates, then looks confused.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

Time for the big reveal. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm Kay."

I told him not to be alarmed, but finding out that someone you know is also a Pokémon can be rather alarming. I realize that this may not be a good idea. As a Fire-Type I'm used to heat, but the usual burning of my tail is nothing compared to the heat I feel on my face now.

N recovers, but only after a few heated seconds of disbelief. I suppose he has experienced stranger things.

"So, you're a Charizard…" He starts, still a bit confused. I begin to feel sick. Before regret starts to sink in, he changes the subject. "Are you trying to get in there?" He gestures to Skyla's new facility.

"Y-Yes, but I'm still not sure how, or even if, I can," I explain.

"I can help. As long as you can pretend to be my Pokémon, I'll play the other part as the Trainer."

"You'll really… Help me?"

"Of course, Kay. If you want to learn how to fly, it is against my nature not to help you."

I guess that makes sense. If the situation was any less awkward, and maybe if he were someone else, I would have hugged him. "Thanks, N," is all I can say. I am relieved.

I am too excited. I am going to learn how to fly, how to _soar_.

I love being a Charizard.

* * *

Skyla's POV

I hear the rain pitterpatter on the roof, and I become a little disappointed. I was hoping classes would be held outside, because it is more fun out there, and there's a lot more room. There is space inside for classes, though. Guess that's where they'll be held today.

I am the instructor for the highest class, when I'm here. I meet with a Delibird that has been training here since the program opened in the winter, and he didn't mind the temperature due to his Ice-Type. I haven't worked with him for very long yet, but I notice exceptional effort out of him. If only it were easier for Delibird to fly.

Before the class session begins, I notice that many of the newbies here are Water- and Flying- Types. I guess seasons have a lot to do with who shows up here. Go figure. Also in my class is a Swanna, a Braviary, a Mandibuzz, and a Charizard. I notice an increase in the latter here recently, as if all the Charizard are grounded.

This should be fun.

I am reminded of the Pokémon I saw when I came in today. I hope she's okay out in the rain like that. I realize that whether she's wild or not… I want to train her. I'll make it a promise.

I am able to view the main entrance from over a banister. There I see someone peculiar come in - I recognize him by his long, tea green hair. A Charizard follows him. I have to decide what to do about the situation - should I train the Pokémon of the king of Team Plasma?

* * *

N's POV

Wow. Talk about unconventional architecture.

Inside the building, there are five floors. I know because I can see each one - the first floor and lobby on the ground, and four other floors above that. Most of the first floor has a ceiling, which is the second floor. The second floor touches three walls, leaving a space between the wall with the main entrance and the actual floor. Banisters are put in place where the floor would touch the wall.

The first floor's ceiling is low. The second floor's ceiling, the third floor, is higher than the second floor is to the first. This pattern continues to the fifth floor, whose ceiling is the highest and has what looks like an obstacle course hanging from it. The space between the main entrance wall and the floor also grows with each story, so the actual floor shrinks in size. the way it is set up, you can tell how moving up works here. Someone obviously put a lot of thought into the design. I must say, I'm impressed.

Kay and I move through the small crowd. Almost everyone has their Pokémon out now, so we can see that a lot of other people are looking to train a Charizard. A small group of these Trainers have came together and are talking. I do not recognise any of them.

As we approach the group, most don't notice. Then a few heads turn to me, then a few more, until most of the group is quiet. I wonder if they know who I am. It's likely, but I decide I almost don't want them to.

I look up and see a person with her Charizard. She jumps on the Pokémon and it flies her down to where the Charizard Trainers gathered.

"Hello, everyone," she starts, getting off Charizard. Once she has everyone's attention, she continues, "My name is Irene. I will be your instructor. Follow me."

She leads us to a room to begin training.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay's POV

I'm not sure I've ever been surrounded by more Charizard. Everyone is talking. Some know each other, but not most. I notice a Charizard who was eyeing me curiously. I wave to her.

There is a row of doors on one wall. I count 15. On each door there is a type - Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, etc. Of the 17 known types, there were two that weren't there: Flying and Fighting.

Every Flying-Type has another type as well as Flying, except for one legendary Pokémon, Tornadus. Also, every type except Fighting has at least one Pokémon who is also a Flying-Type. So I guess that's what the doors are for.

Irene leads us to the door that says Fire, and we enter the ceilingless room. I know what is inside almost immediately. A large rectangle has been drawn on the floor. In the middle, a line runs across the rectangle, making two squares. That line becomes the diameter of a circle, drawn inside the rectangle. on each of the short sides of the rectangle, a semicircle has been drawn.

This is the basic setup of a Pokémon Colosseum. Where Trainers and Pokémon battle.

I could tell that the room was inspired by the Fire-Type. It is very well-lit and the walls are painted red. Maybe it's just me, but I feel a lot warmer in here than in the lobby.

Irene speaks: "As it may look like, everyone here is going to battle. This will give me a good idea of what everyone here can do. Don't worry about losing; we won't kick you out. Just try your best and have fun.

"There are twelve Charizard here. A good, even number. Makes things easy enough." Irene looks down at a clipboard. The first ones to go should be… Sasha and Kay. Great. Ladies first, after all. Take your places."

I stand in the space meant for the Pokémon, and I know N is behind me. My opponent is the friendly Charizard from before.

Before the battle begins, I feel an urge to examine the opposing Trainer, not Sasha herself. I wonder if this is what my own Pokemon experience before a big battle. Or a casual battle, for that matter.

Sasha's Trainer is a slim man with light brown hair. It is done like an Ace Trainer's, but it isn't blue. He has on baggy cargo pants and a blue shirt hidden beneath a black hoodie. His shoes are simple and they look comfortable.

What am I doing? I hear Irene's voice, calling, "You may begin."

Just like that, the battle starts. Sasha moves first with a heated Fire Blast.

I wait for N's instruction. When I don't get any, I turn around slightly and whisper to him, "Flamethrower. I know Flamethrower. And Fly, Earthquake, and Blast Burn." Sasha is too far away to hear me. Thank goodness.

"Okay, then, Kay. Use Flamethrower."

Technically, I have to do what my Trainer orders. But technically, I'm wild, so my "Trainer" doesn't know how to give me orders. I toy with my Flame Bangle. It's a habit.

But the item has to wait. Even Sasha has to hold on after the move.

I am taken by surprise when Sasha is told to use Fly. The whole reason we are here is to learn how to master flight, though, so it was an okay attempt. I am not saying I could do better, but she flew up with a little less grace than should be expected. Irene made a note.

I get a chance to prove the previously made point that I cann't do better when N gives me the direction to do so. I push off hard with my legs. I'm still having trouble keeping myself airborne, but I pull through. Sasha lands, hitting nothing. I land, hitting her. She hits the ground and is called back into a Poké Ball. I am not called into anything.

* * *

N's POV

I'm very happy that Kay won. Or, maybe happy is not the word; I think it's relieved.

We go back to the crowd, and the next Trainers are called to battle. I watch them each, realizing how many battle styles Charizard can have. After five more battles, Irene lets us rest for a while. She leaves the room, saying she'd be back in a few minutes.

I expect to see Kay at my side, but when I turn, she isn't there. Instead, I see her chatting with the Charizard she battled.

"What Level are you on? That was impressive."

"Um… Level 100. That was an amazing Fire Blast, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Did you have fun?"

Now the conversation made a turn into the realm of what I do not understand. When Pokémon battle each other, they get hurt. So why do all the Pokémon I talk to seem to love battles?

Was it about two years ago?

Before it disbanded, I was indeed crowned the king of Team Plasma. My goal was to liberate Pokémon from the Trainers that hurt them so. But once, after I battled Kay, her Pokémon said they liked to be with her.

I continued moving on with my goal. I fought for the truth with Reshiram, and she fought for ideals with Zekrom. Team Plasma had been stealing Pokémon from Trainers. I believed that the purpose for this was to bring my own goal of liberating Pokémon closer to success. I later learned that Ghetsis was using the Pokémon that were stolen to take over the Unova region. He played me like a fool in order to advance his own selfish plans. Kay battled him and won, destroying his goal, and for that I cannot thank her enough. I suppose that is why I agreed to help her now, despite it going against the truth which I hold dear. I realize that I need to find a way to bring the situation closer to the truth, without destroying Kay's ideals.

I am conflicted.

* * *

**This chapter was mostly filler, but the anime-style battle scene was interesting to write. It wasn't easy keeping N in character, but I figure that if he were to monologue to himself it would be at least a little poetic. If you haven't figured it out, this story takes place after the events of ****_White 2 _****but before X and Y, so the bit about there being 17 types and no Fighting- and Flying-Type would be correct. Also, the Flame Bangle is a PMD item meant to be used by Charizard. It basically acts like the ability Water Absorb.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kay's POV

As I chat with Sasha, I find that she's a really friendly Pokémon. I know that I usually have trouble making friends with humans, but with Pokémon, the opposite is usually true. I don't ask her about her Trainer in fear that she'd do the same, which would bring about countless troubles and ultimately my having to avoid her for the rest of my time here. I do know this, though: her Trainer's name is Samuel and he is very protective about his Pokémon. He seems like a nice guy, but again, I would have no idea.

Irene comes back into the room, and order follows. "Okay, let's get this party started," she begins, "This is where you'll be training for now. Notice how there's no ceiling in this room? Over there," she points to the far wall, "is the second floor. The point is for you to be able to fly up there without help. I have six Charizard on me, and they will be your teachers. I really like how this number works out. You will be paired up with another Pokémon here - actually, let's make that your battle partner! Now, without further ado…" With elegant speed and grace, she whipped out each of her Poké Balls, inviting six more Charizard to the room. "Alright, guys. These are the Pokémon you'll be training. Kay and Sasha, come here…"

* * *

N's POV

Every one of Irene's Charizard were assigned to two of the trainees. When that is finished, she says to everyone else, "Trainers. Meet me outside in the lobby for an informational meeting. Skyla will be there. We will discuss the rules and regulations here, as well as the pricing. Do not worry about your Pokémon, they're completely safe. Now, if you'll follow me…"

We leave the room and Irene gestures to a circle of chairs. We take our places, and she heads for a wall with a telephone on it. She picks up the phone, calling Skyla down. I bow my head in anticipation. I feel the pressure on me, and I know that I probably should not be here.

* * *

Skyla's POV

I received a call to come down to the lobby. Before going to the elevator, I make sure my Pokémon are doing well without me, and they seem to be fine. I've been to these meetings before; in fact, I've been called down many times when I wasn't teaching a class myself. I step out of the elevator and meet up with Irene near the circle. Scanning the Trainers, I spot a pretty familiar face - N's.

The meeting carries on normally. Irene does most of the talking, but I take over sometimes. When this happens, I feel goofy and unfocused. N's presence makes me uncomfortable and, as much as I don't want to admit it, a little intimidated.

When the meeting ends and the Trainers are dismissed, Irene turns to me. "Are you feeling okay, Skyla?" She asks.

"I don't know," I start, "I just… I know someone here, and his presence worries me. I don't know what I should do. I saw his Charizard and I want to train it, but I can't say if it's the right thing."

"I feel the same way. That person has caused so much trouble in this region. He and his Team Plasma."

"You know, he isn't entirely to blame, though. Ghetsis was the real problem, I think. Thank goodness Kay was able to stop him."

"You were there, right?"

"I sure was. I've never seen anything like it." I flash back briefly to the event. All the Gym Leaders showed up, except for the three Striaton Leaders.

"I didn't know he had a Charizard."

"I hear he loves Pokémon. He wanted to liberate them to set them free."

"For their own good…"

* * *

**So, this chapter was a little short and had a lot of fillers, but it's important for the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Irene's POV

I come back into the room quietly and observe for a while. Trainers who want to stay and watch their Pokémon do; everyone else left. N did.

I think about the irony of his Charizard's name being Kay. If I remember right, I think I heard Skyla saying that Kay was the name of the Trainer who brought down Ghetsis and Team Plasma. So it goes without saying that it's weird how that worked out. Why did N do that?

I watch the Pokémon carefully. She is toying with what looks like a bracelet. Strange. You can't get a Flame Bangle in Unova. She flaps her big, clumsy wings quickly, but does not get much leverage. My Pokémon corrects her, fixing the way she held her wings. This time, she pushes off with her feet and gets much higher. I am on the verge of interfering. I know as well as my Charizard that interaction with one of N's Pokémon is dangerous. Kay flaps a couple more times as if she's getting the hang of it, but then falters and starts to fall. It looks for a moment as if she was going to crash on her face. I stifle a laugh as she pulls up at the last second. I feel ashamed for some reason for thinking of the error as funny. I really should take my job more seriously.

She gets up, dusts herself off, and lets Sasha have a turn. Sasha seems to be coming along quicker, so she has much less trouble. She flies up, but not as high, and comes down when she thinks she is starting to fall. Her landing is much more graceful than Kay's. Good call, Sasha.

It occurs to me that I have some paperwork to fill out, so I leave the ceilingless room. I turn and head for my office, but I stop dead in my tracks as I see N loitering around in the lobby. What in the world is he doing here? I go over to confront him. This may or may not end well.

* * *

Kay's POV

My instructor, Charles, told me how to fix my landings for now so that I don't hurt myself. "If you land too hard," he told me before, "you become vulnerable. You have to make sure to position your feet so that you don't fall over. Also, don't try to hit the ground running. I hurt myself very badly doing that once." I'm also impressed with how well Sasha is coming along. Definitely better than I am.

"We'll just be learning the basics right now. Can either of you say you're confident in your hovering abilities?" Charles asks, and I snap back to attention. Sasha looks down at the ground shyly. I shrug, which, as you can imagine, is hard to do when you're a Charizard.

Charles begins to demonstrate. He shows us the angle of his wings, how they are nearly parallel to the ground. He pushes off minimally with his feet, saying, "Hovering is mostly done with your wings. If you're good at it, you may not need to push off at all. Hovering is great because landing is so easy. Try it if you want to."

I adjust my wings like Charles did, then begin rapidly flapping them until I got off the ground. From there, I only have to worry about keeping myself balanced and occasionally catching more air. Like Charles said, landing is easy. "That was great, Kay! Sasha, can you repeat that?" Charles praises. I feel good.

Sasha doesn't do as well, though. She loses balance almost immediately after she gets off the ground. She lands clumsily, laughing. I join her. Even Charles smiles a little. "That's alright, Sasha. Just don't let your tail knock you off-balance. You want to try again?"

"Sure! I'll get the hang of it!"

* * *

Skyla's POV

The day is rapidly coming to a close. One by one, the Trainers of the Pokémon I work with come and the Pokémon leave. By now, only the Delibird, Braviary, and Mandibuzz are still here.

…Make that just the Delibird. A ring sounds, and the Rich Boy who left the Mandibuzz and Braviary in my care for the day comes out of the elevator. "Braviary, Mandibuzz," I call, "Your Trainer's here."

The two Pokémon come down quickly and are called into their respective Poké Balls. "See you tomorrow, Skyla. Thanks again for all your help," says their Trainer as he headed back to the elevator.

I turn to Delibird. "It's not really fun when we're left with just one Pokémon, is it?" I ask him.

"Burr… Bird," he shivers. I don't speak Pokémon, especially Ice-Type, but I can see he agrees with me.

As if on cue, Delibird's Trainer steps out of the elevator. He and his Pokémon leave, and I am left alone. I would have followed them, but I want to think about something. I feel that I hope… I hope N is safe. It's a weird feeling, one that I didn't think I'd have, but I could tell that Irene wasn't going to go easy on him. But if N knew this, why did he bother to come here? Has he changed? Or is he up to something? Where is he now? Will he come back? May I please train his Charizard? Please?

I go down the elevator to the first floor to observe the Fire class. The Charizard standing next to N's turns toward the door as I enter. I think at first she recognizes me, but I turn and see a Trainer with light brown hair approaching her. I recognize the Trainer from the meeting before.

He leaves with his Pokémon, and as I watch patiently for anything exciting, so does everyone else, eventually.

Everyone but N's, that is.

* * *

Kay's POV

I can't help wondering if I should have expected this. N isn't coming to get me.

I don't like this feeling of being so dependent on him. The worst part is that I feel like I'm taking advantage of him. I just hope nothing happened to him… What does he expect of me? If this is just a misunderstanding, it will be a tense one.

I notice, after I watch Sasha leaves with Samuel, that Skyla is here. After about ten, fifteen minutes after I become the last trainee here (again, 'student' is an understatement), Skyla approaches me. "You're N's Charizard, right?" She asks, a hint of firmness in her voice. I nod.

"You _sure_?"

Strange question. Reluctantly, I nod again.

"Why were you by yourself earlier today, then? It's as if… It's as if you didn't have a Trainer. One might say, it's as if you were _wild_."

She was onto me. I drop my shoulders and my wings anthropomorphically.

"Well, in any case, no one has come for you yet. Would you like it if I took you? If N does show up, I'll hand you over immediately, I promise." I smile slowly at her. "What?" She asks, "It's not like I can just let you go outside in the rain by yourself. Only a _wild_ Pokémon would be able to handle that."

"Skyla…"

"Great. Follow me and we'll close this place up. By now, you're the only one here."

We are about to leave the building from the side when Skyla stops me. She logs onto a computer, keeping a straight face, but then frowns. "Looks like Irene forgot to sign out again today," she explains, "I'll ask her about that tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Skyla's POV

I do suspect that N's Charizard is wild. I watch her carefully as we step into the Gym. I can tell she is trying to keep a straight face.

"How do you like it?" I ask, "You've never been here before, right? I don't remember battling you when N got his badge."

The Pokémon looks at me blankly. Suddenly, she spots one of the pinwheels that measure the strength of the wind coming from the giant fans in the back. She starts to make a run for the closest wind block, but it's too late. The fans begin to spin rapidly, and she is knocked almost off her large feet. She spins around and around until finally… She hits the wall.

I've seen it happen before to random challengers. You have to time your every move right in this Gym or you might get blown away. Most people just walk it off and try again.

The Charizard shakes her head to get rid of the dizziness, and dusts herself off. "Hey, I have an idea. You know the move Fly, right? Let me get on your back and you can fly up there, across the Gym. Consider it a test. To be honest… I feel really excited to have you at my school. But I need to see what you're capable of."

She wears a nervous face for a second, then recovers. Slowly, as if unsurely, she lowers her wing to let me on. I straddle her just like I would any other Pokémon. She looks back at me as if to say, "Are you sure?"

She waits for the fans to blow again. She must have figured out that they blow on timed intervals. She hangs on when it happens this time, and looks ready when it stops.

"Okay, go!"

* * *

Kay's POV

At first I don't know if I can do this. I've never actually carried someone before. I know that's why Skyla's testing me, though. If I pull through, she might understand. I intend to let her know that I do not really belong to N, just not now. Besides, I know that N will try to find the truth. It's physically impossible for him to lie and not come clean eventually.

The big fans in the back stop blowing, and I am ready. "Okay, go!" Skyla commands me.

It is not as hard as I thought it would be to run with a person on my back. As a matter of fact, I see that Skyla is probably an expert at this. She knew not to interfere with my wings. She did not lean to either side at all, as not to throw off my balance. She didn't hold on too tightly, so she didn't hurt me, and she didn't hang on that loosely either, so I knew she wasn't going to fall off.

I can also tell she trusts me.

I time my takeoff so that I will not hit into any of the wind blocks. Catching air under my wings as I normally do, I can almost pretend Skyla's not there. Remembering what happened to Sasha, I make sure to keep my tail in between my legs in such a way that it does not cut aerodynamics or add air resistance. I am feeling pretty accomplished, so I try to push higher.

As I gain altitude, I can see the pinwheels below beginning to spin. Oh no! The other side of the Gym is not far away but I can see myself messing up horribly if the fans really get going…

"Don't stop, and don't lose confidence!" I hear Skyla say, and her words renew my optimism. That's right! Nothing can bring me down!

I fell the air coming on my face first, my long neck giving me a few seconds to adjust my wings to the oncoming wind. At first it appears that we are plummeting to our doom, but as the wind reaches maximum speed, I pull up and pull through.

Landing has gotten much easier because of what Charles taught me. "Congratulations," Skyla says as she steps off, "I've never seen that done before."

* * *

Skyla's POV

It's true, never before had I seen that happen. I am still impressed with how the Charizard handled the task I gave her. I can tell that she didn't quite know what she was doing at first, but we both landed safely. I know I had fun.

I lead her around to a back room. I flip on the light switch so she can see all that's in it. It isn't much, but it'll do for my purposes. Inside the room is a computer, a small couch, a table, a closet, and a single window. I don't use the room too often, but I do like having a PC in the Gym.

"I am the Gym Leader here, as you may already know. So it is my responsibility to be here whenever I can. Can you stay here for a while?" I ask the Pokémon, and to my relief, she smiles and nods in agreement. "Great," I say, "I'm glad you're comfortable here. Now if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

Kay's POV

Yes, I understand. Skyla has work to do, so it's a good thing I have somewhere else to stay.

Just as I begin to get comfortable, I hear a faint noise coming from the closet. "He-Hello?" I ask, not knowing what kind of answer I would get. The noise stops.

"Kay? Is that you?"

N.

Immediately, I try to open the closet door. "Don't bother," says N, "It's locked. I tried many times to get it open. Do you think you can find a key?"

I search the room. I look in boxes, under the couch, and in other miscellaneous areas until I find one on a shelf near the closet. It's hard trying to use a key with only three fingers, but I manage. "My thanks," N says formally.

"Who captured you?" I ask flatly. I need to know. The events of today forced me to work with N as a team, so I figure I might as well be a team player.

"It was Irene."


	7. Chapter 7

N's POV

"She definitely has something against me," I explain, "I can't blame her, but this is a little much."

"Yeah, I know. I certainly didn't expect Irene of all people to have such nerve."

"...What about you, Kay? Everyone thinks you're my Pokémon, so she's probably not very happy about you, either. Are you safe?"

"Yeah," Kay says, "Skyla took me here. So, tell me exactly what happened. I need to know." I grab her hand and she helps me up.

"If you insist..." I start, "Well, after the meeting that the Trainers were invited to before, I decided it was best to keep away from the Institution. I wandered around for a while, but then thought I lost track of time, so I came back. I don't remember clearly what happened after that, but Irene was somehow able to stow me away here."

"Do you think it was the work of a Pokémon?" Kay asks suddenly. It's a good question.

"Well, it might have been, but logic dictates that it would have to be a Psychic-Type move. And from what I gather, Irene only uses Charizard. Can Charizard even learn any of those?"

"Not any I can think of offhand. Calm Mind, maybe, but I don't think it would have done the trick."

"Then…" I start, but I take it back.

"What?" Kay asks.

"...Nothing, or at least not now. It's not safe to talk here."

Then, a wave of realization shows on Kay's face. I could tell she has the same idea as I do. "I'll find out," she says, "Tomorrow."

* * *

Kay's POV

"What are we to do in the meantime, then?" He asks, his voice a near whisper. "I mean, Skyla doesn't know I'm here, and I don't want to know what would happen if she finds out. Besides, Irene could have told her anything. Whatever happened, I'm certain she's not on my side about all this. I didn't pick you up, she brought you here. She's likely suspicious about me."

"Or would be," I correct, "She doesn't know you're here, and if _you_ don't want her to, she won't. Think about it though, okay? Skyla won't go as hard on you as Irene would. Besides, she specifically said to me that if you come, she will leave us both alone."

"Is that exactly what she said?" Ha, classic N. Still isn't satisfied with anything but the truth.

"She said, 'If N does show up, I'll hand you over immediately, I promise'."

"But, Kay, that doesn't mean-"

"We'll be fine. Don't worry so much, it's not good for you."

He sighs. It's obvious that he has nothing to say, so he just stands there staring at the ground. Usually, I'm okay with silence; now, I am desperate to break it. "In any case, we should probably get out of here. Like you said, it's not safe. If you want to tell Skyla what happened, and I know you do, no one's stopping you. You of all people should know that I've brought many a wrongdoer to justice. If you think that it's important to find out exactly what Irene's up to, than I will be there with you the whole time. But I'm going to let you make all of the decisions. You're the Trainer, after all."

"Well, actually, I-"

He was interrupted by Skyla walking through the door. She was a little startled to see N here, but we both expected that.

"Oh!" Skyla says, but then renews herself. "N, why should I be surprised? You must have come in to get your Pokémon while I was battling that challenger. I didn't see you come in. But feel free to take your Charizard now. I have to use the PC."

"Actually, Skyla, here's the thing…"

* * *

Skyla's POV

"Huh?" I say, turning from the computer, "Was there something else, N?"

He looks uneasy, and once again, I become worried. "I did not come to take this Pokémon with me. actually. I-I was, how you say, captured by someone and she trapped me here. The Charizard was the one who found the key and let me out."

Now, he has my attention. "Who did this to you?" I ask, shocked.

"Irene did. I don't blame her for having something against me. I know that almost everyone in the Unova region does, and everyone has reason to. It's just that… Well, I always want Pokémon to be happy, and this one wanted to master flight at your facility. I don't mean any harm at all."

I should believe N, the hero of truth, but I can't say that I believe Irene would do this to him. There is something I do believe, though…

"Why don't you say, 'my Pokemon'?" I challenge, "or 'my Charizard'?"

"I'm not sure I understand," says N.

I inquire, "You keep referring to her as 'this Pokémon. That Charizard.' I will say I have my suspicions. Is that Pokemon of yours… Is she really yours?"

A frown forms on N's face as he admits, "She does not have a Trainer. I simply felt pity for her because she had no way of accomplishing a goal. And also because she had to wait in the rain before she was let in."

I knew it.

But it's time to take matters into my own hands. "Okay, tell you what. I saw this Charizard earlier today, and I promised myself that I will have her as a student, whether she is wild or not. On that note, I expect you both back at the school tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle with someone whose name starts with an 'I' and ends with a '-rene'."

* * *

**Sorry if the jumping around points of view is confusing. Again, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kay's POV

The first day of summer brings about plentiful optimism and the bright sun. I stretch out my wings and bask in the heat. I feel good.

Unlike yesterday, everyone with a Charizard has theirs out. I see Sasha and Samuel across the small crowd, and maybe I would go over and say hi, but I'm waiting for N. Just as I begin to get worried, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Kay," N starts.

I turn around quickly, making sure not to hit him with my wing. I smile awkwardly and say, "N."

"Are you ready?" N asks.

I answer with a question: "...Ready for what?"

"No one knows what today will bring," N explains, serious, "If it's anything like yesterday, we should be prepared."

"Yeah, you're right. Speaking of being prepared, did you find out anything out as far as Charizard being able to learn any Psychic-Type moves?"

"Yes," he says, and I get excited, "They can, but it's…" His voice trails off.

"What?" I ask, eager. He smirks, and I grow confused.

"The only Psychic-Type move Charizard can learn is…" He starts smiling to the point where he's almost laughing. Should I be scared? "...Rest!" He says, and I start to giggle too.

"So what you're saying is, either we have the wrong idea, or Irene's Charizard _slept_ you into submission?"

"I suppose that's it," he says, "Unless…"

"What?" I ask, and I know he has an idea. He could be onto something.

"I just wonder… What if the Pokémon in question is not actually a Charizard?"

I was entertaining that idea as well. "You mean, like a Ditto? Or, in a more likely case, a Zoroark?"

"That's what I was thinking."

I think it over for a minute. "But I thought Irene was an expert on Charizard," I start, "If she does use Dark-Types, why is she the instructor for Charizard?"

"Kay," N says, "I know a Zoroark When I see one."

* * *

Skyla's POV

Who doesn't love summer?

Today is so nice that I decide to hold classes outside. I posted signs on the windows of the building to officially announce it. I was informed that Irene did not come today. I couldn't find her yesterday, so now I start to wonder what she's up to.

My eyes wander to a cluster of trees that seem to be hiding something. It becomes clear as I approach them that there is indeed a Poké Ball stashed there.

I pick it up, recognizing Irene's signature ball capsule. Placing it carefully in my bag, I turn curiously to see if I can find N and "his" Charizard. I know they will have something to say to the Pokémon in this ball.

I make my way through the crowd quickly, as classes will probably start soon. I do find N, then the Pokémon, and they both turn. "Hi," I say impatiently, "Have you seen Irene anywhere?"

"I can't say that I did," says N.

"I have something to show you."

I take the Poké Ball from my bag. "I think this belongs to Irene," I explain, "I found it over there, hidden in some bushes. She could have left it there on purpose or possibly just dropped it."

"Is a Pokémon in it?" N asks, and I confirm. He and his Charizard - well, _the_ Charizard - exchange glances. "Come," instructs N, "Let us take it out. I have some questions to ask it."

N leads us to a narrow path (a Hidden Grotto!), looks inside quickly, and motions for us to follow. It appears as though nothing is inside, but the Charizard points to a Damp Mulch hidden in the grass. Good eye!

I grip the Poké Ball in my hands and I throw it. A Charizard comes out.

It is poised and ready to fight. It looks at the wild Charizard fiercely; it seems as if it expects to fight in a Trainer battle.

The irony amuses me. I am not this Pokemon's Trainer, and N isn't the Trainer of the wild Charizard.

The latter wears a surprised look. N looks at her. "You know this Charizard, right?"

* * *

Kay's POV

"Cha-Charles?" I ask, stunned. Instinctively, I take a defensive position. He clearly expects to battle.

"Oh, my bad," he explains. "I just thought…"

"That's okay," N says. "Actually, we have some questions to ask you."

"Fine, then," my instructor says calmly, "Hit me with your best shot." He looks in my direction. "Not literally."

"Wait, wait," interrupts Skyla, "You do realize I have no idea about what's going on, right?"

"My apologies," says N, "I'll translate for you."

"So," I begin, "N tells me Irene hasn't gone easy on him."

"You see, um, Irene… My Trainer, she… We were taken from her. As in, her Pokémon. Two years ago, while Irene was visiting in Unova, a pair of Team Plasma grunts ambushed her, and a couple of other Charizard and I had been separated from her. Luckily, Irene had more Pokémon, so she was able to one day find us and we reunited. She had something against Team Plasma ever since, so if she had a chance to get revenge on the leader of the group, she'd jump on it. No offense, by the way. I'm just saying that while I was in the hands of those grunts, I was afraid I would never see my Trainer again, and it was really hard for me."

I feel uneasy, like I have trouble breathing. N continues without any sign of annoyance. "No offense taken, but I do want to ask you this: if you were released while in possession of the grunts... Would you have been happy? I'll explain everything in a minute, Skyla."

Charles replies immediately, "Of course not! I love my Trainer. I knew her since I was a Charmander. I-I was her first Pokémon. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

N pauses, taking this in. I know this is not what he thought about Pokémon and Trainers. He shows no emotion as he repeats Charles's rants to Skyla.

I turn toward the entrance of the Hidden Grotto.

* * *

Skyla's POV

The day does not carry on normally. I had to put the Charizard class with the Dragon-Type class, because Irene wasn't here. The wild Charizard stayed, but N decided to leave and look for the missing instructor. The different levels of progress - grades, if you must - were all mingled in together today. The Charizard in my class was able to meet the ones in Irene's.

Trainers start coming to get their Pokémon. I dismiss them. N actually comes this time, so I speak with him.

"Hi!" I say, "Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately, no," he explains, "But I'm still here, so that means neither did Irene."

"Weather that's good news or bad, I guess I can't tell." N isn't impressed. "I figure she can't stay away forever, especially now that we have her first Pokémon."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," N says. Under his breath he adds something, but I decide it's better not to ask what.

"In any case, do you want to see how the Charizard is doing? She's actually very impressive. Come over here, she's with the Dragon-Types today. Most Dragons have a similar shape to Charizard, so I put the two classes together today. You know, because Irene isn't here,"

"I understand."

We walk over to where we expect to see the Pokémon, but through the ones that are still there, we cannot find the individual. I look up, scanning the sky, and see a Salamence and one of the Charizard going at it.

"Is that her?" I ask N, pointing. He looks up, squints slightly, then denies. "We should ask Jackson about where she is, then," I say.

"Excuse me?"

"He teaches the Dragon-Types. Is the Charizard, by any chance, registered under a nickname?"

"Yes, actually, she is."

Slowly, a little carefully, I ask, "Wh- What is it?"

N hesitates. "Well… Kay."


	9. Chapter 9

Kay's POV

I can't see a thing.

The fiery tip of my tail is the only thing that illuminates the darkened room. "Familiar?" asks a deep voice, and I know I'm not alone.

I move my tail closer to my face as to use it as a flashlight. I almost stumble backwards as I see the face of Irene's Charizard. It does not look happy. Slowly, and without retracting his gaze, he moves to a wall, touches a light switch, and suddenly I see it: the back room of the Mistralton City Gym. It was exactly as N, Skyla, and I had left it yesterday, but now I see someone else here.

"I'm sure you have many questions," says Irene, "We will have lots of time to answer them when I'm through. Z-Zard, as in Charizard, heh, please take care of this… Abomination."

The opposing Pokémon, without hesitation, presses itself against me and I feel that suddenly… I can't move. I try picking up my arm, then my leg, and I try my tail and my wings, but my body just won't seem to cooperate. I can breathe, but that's pretty much the most of it.

"Don't try moving," Irene explains, "That was a move called Imprison. See, you and my Charizard both know Flamethrower, and the way Imprison works is if the target and the user both know the same move, the target can no longer use that move."

I already know how the move Imprison works, but until now I had never seen it work. I had no idea it could be so… Frustrating.

Since there's really nothing else I can do, I flash back for a moment. I told N that I would find out if Irene has a Zoroark, and this is my chance.

Realization strikes. Imprison is a Psychic-Type move. "The only Psychic-Type move Charizard is able to learn is… Rest!" I recall N saying. A mere few seconds ago, when the lights were out, my tail's flame was the only source of light. The other Charizard's tail emitted no light.

The evidence all pointed to one conclusion. "You," I mutter, for speaking is difficult, "You're not a Charizard."

* * *

Skyla's POV

A few seconds pass, but N doesn't correct himself. "I'm sorry," I say, "It's funny - for a moment, I thought you said 'Kay'."

N sighs impatiently. "Look. I see you're going to have a difficult time believing this - I know because I did too - that Charizard? That's Kay. She told me yesterday that she turned into a Pokémon, though I don't know how. There."

"This is crazy," I begin, because it is. "Kay? A Pokémon? What's that even supposed to mean? I thought you always told the truth."

"Obviously I'm wasting my time," N says, taking my arm. How forceful he is being makes it clear that he isn't, in fact, lying. It also makes it pretty clear that I might have struck a nerve at that last comment. "...And we don't have time to waste. Let's find Jackson."

Quickly we find him, and N interrogates the instructor. "Excuse me, sir, but I can't seem to find a Charizard by the name of Kay," he says, a bit more formally than I would have expected.

"Of course. Let me do a head count…" Jackson points to every Charizard he sees, one by one, whispering his count under his breath. He furrows his brow, then tells us, "Five Charizard have been taken home by their Trainers already, so there should still be seven left… Why are there only six?"

N turns to me. "That must be Kay." He says, then suddenly adds, "Follow me."

We cut through the crowd in the direction of the Gym. N explains, "Kay and I were talking before about Irene's team of Pokémon. We suspect that at least one of them is actually a Zoroark. Therefore, if we're correct, Irene, a user of Dark-Types, will likely try to torment her opponents, enemies, or rivals. For example, she, as Kay and I suspect, had used some sort of Psychic-Type move on me to cause me short-term amnesia. Because I was not present in the back room of the Gym yesterday after we all left, Irene must have figured Kay had been there. If she knew this, she likely would have brought her back there to trap her… Mentally."

"But N," I reason, "It could just be that she had limited access to anywhere that would suit her purposes better."

We stop, and I let that hang in the air for a moment.

"In any case," N starts, in an effort to redeem himself, "Let's head over there. We need to find Kay."

* * *

Kay's POV

"Excuse me?" The Pokémon says in a voice too low to be that of a Charizard.

"You're… Not a Charizard!" I say, "I'll prove it! I may not be able to use Flamethrower, but I can still use Earthquake. We all know Charizard are immune, but I bet I can hit a Zoroark with it."

I put my weight on my feet, then plant them into the ground and cause some small seismic waves to start, then I can really get moving. My eyes don't leave the 'Charizard' as I do this.

It looks at me funny. "How much did you say you wanted to bet? I am immune." I search my mind for an explanation. Could I be wrong after all?

"Focus Blast," commands Irene, who did not understand our conversation. The opponent uses Focus Blast, but even in my Imprisoned state it doesn't take much to avoid the move.

If the Zoroark insists it is a Charizard, then I will have to use something that affects us. I can't use Flamethrower or Earthquake for reasons already discussed. And since I can hardly move, Fly just won't happen. A better choice is Blast Burn, for the same reason.

I let loose. I don't hold back as I consume the opponent in an intense blast of overwhelming fire.

As I begin recharging, I see not a Charizard but a Zoroark holding a popped Air Balloon. It is in a pinch. After all,even though Charizard don't take very effective damage from Fire-Type moves, this is no Charizard.

"Let me explain," says Irene, "My Charizard were stolen by N's group a couple of years ago. As you know, I took the liberty of getting N out of the way yesterday, but thanks to your meddling it was all for nothing. But that doesn't matter now, because he made the mistake of leaving you alone yet again. Now, I believe any punishment must fit the crime. I cannot forgive anyone who steals my Pokémon until…" She takes an Ultra Ball out of her Bag, and my heart rate triples. "...I take theirs!"

The next things happen quickly. The door to the back room bursts open, but I am too busy frantically trying to avoid being captured to notice by whom. Irene winds up, and the Ultra Ball is already airborne when I realize there's no escape. I can't run from the Poké Ball. It doesn't work that way.

Like a ninja, a whip of tea green crosses my eyes and blocks the ball. N smiles at me. That's a first.


	10. Chapter 10

Skyla's POV

"You!" Irene says, enraged, "You don't have any right to stop me, N!"

"That may be true," N says calmly, "But it is also true that I have the right to protect Pokémon."

"Can I ask you something?" Irene says, and without waiting for a response, continues, "Why don't I have a right to protect my friends and Pokémon? Have you thought of that?"

"My sincerest apologies are given to you for the loss of your Pokémon two years ago. The truth is, everyone has different ideals. Mine were about the liberation of Pokémon. I still can't watch a battle without thinking about how the Pokémon involved are hurt. But if there's one thing Reshiram taught me, then it's that when you don't accept new ideas, when you blind yourself with the notion that you are the only one that's right, when you separate white and black, you will lose sight of your ideals. And that, I believe, is the truth."

"I have something to give you, Irene," I say, walking up to the instructor, "I hope that in the future, you will learn to judge others fairly." I slip her Pokémon Ball into her hands.

"This isn't…"

"Yup, it's the Pokémon that you dropped earlier."

Irene takes the Poké Ball from me and puts it in her Bag quickly. "Thank you," she says quietly, and I get my hopes up. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not walking out without that Charizard!"

Kay's eyes go wide. Woah, that's right! Kay… A Charizard? I still can't wrap my mind around the idea. This whole time, it was Kay. That Pokémon out in the rain? Kay. The one who let me take her here yesterday? Still Kay. The one who let me ride on her back as she flew me across the Gym? As weird as that makes me feel now, I realize that that, too, was Kay. Strange how I hadn't noticed the resemblance between her current form and the one I associated her name with.

But now Irene is posing a threat to my friend that I hadn't thought would ever be a problem for her - and not unjustifiably, either. That wouldn't stop me from interfering when she was to try to capture Kay, though. "Really?" I ask, "You want to take Ka- the Charizard for your own? That's a bit selfish, Irene."

"Thanks for your input, Skyla," she says sarcastically, "But who's the selfish one here? Honestly. N, I'll take your words to heart. But you can't talk your way out of prison if you've already been deemed guilty. I'll battle you if it means you'll give up and let me take your Charizard. It's about time you learn what it feels like to have your friends ripped from your life, possibly forever."

N, who has been rather quiet since his speech earlier, doesn't seem to want to add anything now, so I step in. "Irene, you - you don't understand. This Pokémon is… Believe me when I tell you that she's actually wild. N… Probably be affected as much as you thought if you caught her. So, I'll ask that you please back off, okay?"

"What? You're telling me you admitted a _wild_ Pokémon?"

"Hey, I didn't know at the time, okay? Besides, I told you I wanted to train her."

"Ugh. If that's the way it is, then… Then I'll return to the school tomorrow, if you'll admit me. For my own Pokemon's sake, I won't be blinded by what happened in the past again. Thanks, Skyla. And, N. Forgive me."

N only hesitates a little before he says, "Of course."

As we all leave, I whisper to N, "When there's time, can you tell me how Kay came to be a Pokémon?"

"I will ask her," he answers, "I have no idea."

* * *

Kay's POV

The week carries on with surprisingly little awkwardness. N, being N, has things to do that don't concern me nor Skyla, so Skyla let me just show up without a Trainer and doesn't charge anyone for my time here. Irene still instructs the Fire class, but by now I have already graduated the first floor and am now onto the third.

N stopped me the other day. As a seeker of truth, he asked me to tell him the story of how I became a Charizard. "It's a very long story," I said, "In fact, It's a couple of very long stories.

"The first time I turned into a Charmander, it was because of an incident concerning a couple of legendary Pokémon. As a human, I was working with a Cyndaquil to stop a powerful Pokémon from taking over the world. Once we were about to reach our goal, just before we could snatch success from the jaws of the enemy, my partner Pokémon had been captured. I think I was put in danger, because the way it was explained to me, I was saved by the two legendary Pokémon. I ended up somewhere far from the enemy and my partner Pokémon, but I was unhurt. Oh, and one more thing: I had no recollection of the situation and all I knew was my name and that I was suddenly… A Charmander. As to how that happened, there was something about a change in the dimensions about me, I think…

"I really don't understand it myself. I think there was some information that had been kept from me, or something. Anyway, in a later adventure, I gained the ability to turn from a human into a Pokémon at will. Don't ask me to show you."

"Okay," was all N said.

"And, N?" I asked, "Could you keep this confidential?"

* * *

N's POV

"Kay told me to keep it confidential," I explain to Skyla, "She did, however, let me tell you this: she didn't evolve into a Charizard until she was on Level 100, so she never naturally learned how to fly."

"No part of a human turning into a Pokémon is natural in the first place," Skyla replies.

"That is true. I suppose that's why she needed your help."

"Yeah, that's one thing that makes sense," she says, "Anyway, I have to get to my class. See you later - maybe."

As I leave, I start to ponder. This isn't uncommon for me; by nature, I have a lot to ponder about. Any normal person wouldn't believe Kay's story, but thankfully, I am not as normal as quite a few others.

That, in fact, is the reason for my pondering now; I am gifted with the ability to talk to and understand Pokémon, and she is gifted with the ability to transform into one. In that state, she can understand the creatures, so does that mean she indirectly has the same ability that I do? I'm not talking about Solar Power, but I am saying that since she can turn from human to Pokémon at free will, she has the power to do so for the sole purpose of translation. No, that's not right - Kay, a person of ideals, would not be seen around her own Pokémon in the form of a Charizard. I come to a conclusion.

The difference between black and white cannot be measured. They are far from the same, yet they are exactly alike.

* * *

Kay's POV

Where'd it go?

Suddenly, I feel wet blades across my back, causing me to lurch forward and try to regain balance with my wings. I turn around swiftly, and I scorch the Crobat with Flamethrower.

Its four wings flap rapidly as I see it fall. Its Trainer calls it back into its Poké Ball, and I touch down. I cringe as I suffer through the effects of the Cross Poison: a poisoning, and a bad one.

"Great, Kay." Skyla says happily. "Here, let me take care of that for you." She takes out an Antidote and a Super Potion, and sprays me with both.

My personal least favorite of all status conditions is poisoning. I get rather sick to my stomach, and I begin to feel woozy after a little while. I slow down drastically, holding myself, unable to speak. With the worst kind of poisoning, more damage is taken every turn, so it keeps getting worse. Then it's handy to have a Pecha Berry or an Antidote.

I've never really used spray medicines. Because they're man-made, you don't really find them in the wild.

Now, however, they spell relief like a Berry would. Not in the same way, but it's a great feeling. Plenty of other Pokémon have battles like I did, and I try to pay attention. Many of them are one-sided for some reason, though. A Braviary just took down a Murkrow, like it was nothing. Thing is, it probably was.

The battles come to an end. Our instructor is the one who teaches Dragon-Types on the first floor, Jackson. Skyla had come to see how each of us were doing at the test. When Sasha pounded a Dodrio, Jackson started to explain, "That was great, you guys. Now, the real test begins. See that platform up there? You know what to do. Fly onto it and you will be able to graduate to the fourth floor. It's… Harder than it looks."

I can't wait to begin.

* * *

"C'mon, Kayla! It's your turn!"

I gaze at the obstacle in front of me, and at Sasha, who acts like it wasn't all that hard. Now, I feel pretty confident.

I push off with my legs forcefully, catching some air beneath my wings, then gradually gaining altitude. "Remember the time limit," Skyla calls to me, and I fly higher.

I've done this twice before. It gets progressively harder, I know that. The angle at which we have to have to get there also makes the task difficult.

"Five seconds left," Skyla calls, as I push still higher. The faintest bit of doubt crosses my mind, but I push it aside, almost violently. I climb ever higher, higher, until I can almost grab the ledge, which I know is a bad idea anyway.

Skyla looks up from her watch as I land safely on the platform. The biggest smile crosses her face and she gives me my personal favorite form of affirmation: a thumbs-up.

I love being a Charizard.

* * *

**So that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed it. ****Thanks for reading!**


End file.
